


Corporate Espionage

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As CEO’s of rival digital media companies, Lizzie and Darcy try to get information out of each other. Shameless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporate Espionage

He hears the door open from his spot at the kitchen counter, the ingredients for pasta spread out in front of him.

“Hey,” he calls, “I’m in here. Dinner in fifteen.”

He’s just opening the oregano when he sees movement at the entrance to the kitchen.

“What took you so—”

He cuts off when he sees her, his mouth falling open and the oregano falling from his hand with a thump.

Lizzie’s leaning against the doorframe, dressed in, well, almost nothing. A tiny chemise, made entirely of black lace, stockings, and—he swallows hard—garters.

“Hi, honey,” she says with a sly grin, and Darcy is literally speechless; all of his brain’s functions are stuck on remembering how to breathe, and, well, other areas of his body. He stays where he is, his eyes glued to her. Her red hair is in soft curls, contrasting nicely with her pale skin and the black lace of her outfit. She sidles towards him, and there’s really no other word for it, the way she’s moving, slow and sensual and just really really sexy. She takes her time, and as she gets close he turns around to face her, his back to the counter. She steps even closer, as close as she could possibly get without touching him, and leans in, biting her lip. His hands are gripping the counter beside him, his blood rushing loud in his ears as she looks up at him.

“How was your day?” she whispers, and she finally moves in, pressing her body to his.

“F-fine,” he stammers, his eyes on her hands, which she’s scratching lightly up and down his chest through his shirt.

“Oh, yeah?” she asks, one hand grabbing the end of his loosened tie. “Tell me all about it.” Her hands slide around to his back, pulling his shirt out of where it’s tucked in and slipping them up against his bare skin. “Any news on the new project?”

He stills against her for a split second, suddenly getting the game. He leans down and kisses her neck, smirking against it, then pulls away, his face back to a mix of ignorance (fake) and horniness (very, very, real).

“Yes, actually,” he says, his hands moving to her waist. “Big news.”

“Really?” she says, her voice low. “Like what?”

“Well…” his voice drops, and he leans his mouth close into her ear, his arms wrapping further around her. He breathes out slowly onto her neck, and he feels her shiver. He smirks, then suddenly lifts her up. She shrieks, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders, and he spins them around, using one hand to push everything off the counter. He sets her down on the edge of the counter, and steps between her legs, pressing into her, and she gasps, her eyes falling shut.

“You can read all about it in the press release next week,” he whispers, a triumphant look on his face. That lasts for about five seconds; she wraps her legs around his waist, grinding against him, and he moans, his hands grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to him.

“Or you could tell me now,” she says, reaching out and undoing his belt, then the button on his pants.

“Not a chance,” he growls, but the sound he makes when she finds her way inside his boxers says otherwise.

Not one to be outdone, Darcy steps out of her reach, then moves back in, pulling down the thin lace covering her breasts and taking them in his hands, his thumbs circling her nipples. She bites back a groan, leaning into his touch.

“Don’t you have a big project coming up too, Miss Bennet?” he asks, his voice low. “When might that be released? Inquiring minds want to know.”

“Never gonna happen,” she says, her voice strained as he leans down and takes her breast in his mouth, his tongue mimicking the earlier action of his hands.

He stops, looking up at her. “Oh, really? The project won’t be happening? Understandable, I suppose. Too much competition for you.”

She glares at him. “No, I meant—”

Her words turn into a moan as his hand goes up her skirt and his mouth returns to her breast.

“Not. Fair,” she manages to say, and she feels his laugh against her chest.

“Are you sure you won’t tell me?” he says, and he slips his fingers inside her, torturously slow, and she whimpers.

“Yes,” she manages to say.

“Yes, you will tell me?” he replies, and his thumb presses into her clit.

“No,” she cries out, her eyes closed. “I won’t.”

He begins to move his fingers, thrusting them in and out of her faster now, his thumb circling her clit. She bucks into his hand, and his lips move to her throat, tongue pressing against her pulse point.

“Yes,” he growls against her skin, and his fingers crook inside of her and she’s coming, crying out against his shoulder, her hands tight on his waist.

He pulls back and looks at her, smiling, and she grins back, reaching up and grabbing his chin.

“I’m still not telling,” she says with a laugh. “And I asked you first.”

She reaches down and presses his pants, along with his boxers, down his hips, and before he can step out of them, she takes him in her hand, stroking. He makes a low noise in his throat, and he reaches his mouth up to hers, wet and hot and fast.

She pulls back, both of them breathless.

“We need…”

“Shit,” he breathes. “One second.” He pulls his pants back up, and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He gets out the condom, then lets his pants drop back to around his ankles, and she laughs. He raises an eyebrow at her, and she grins. He’s about to put on the condom when she stops him.

“Wait,” she says, grabbing the end of his tie. “We should fix this.” She gestures to his shirt, and then loosens his tie all the way, sliding it off. She starts unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, taking pauses between undoing each button and looking up at him, her eyes sparkling.

“Lizzie,” he says, impatient.

“I could be persuaded to hurry up,” she replies. “All I need is information.”

He gives her a look, then pushes her hands away, pulling the shirt off over his head. “No thanks.”

He reaches for the bottom of her chemise next, pulling it over her head, and then he just looks at her, the way he always does when they’re at this point, like she’s something precious, like he wants to protect and ravish her all at once. She shivers at his gaze, and she reaches out, her arms going around him as their mouths meet. She feels him put on the condom, and she starts to lay back, but he picks her up and carries her from the room.

She’s expecting him to take her to the bedroom, but he stops in the living room and heads straight for the wall, leaning them against it so her back is pressed against it, holding her up like it’s nothing. She gasps at the sensation, and he leans back, then into her as he pushes inside of her. They both gasp at the feeling, and then he begins to move. She braces herself on his shoulders, her arms around his neck, and he kisses her, messy and uncoordinated as he thrusts into her. He moves slightly, and the angle changes, until he’s hitting her in just the right place, and she’s close, so close, and he reaches one hand between them and touches her and she shatters, shouting into his neck, and he follows after her, stiffening against her, calling out her name.

She kisses him again, slow and sweet, and then they pull back, foreheads together.

“So what’s going on at work?” she rasps, and they both laugh.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by yesknopemaybe and cirqueimaginaire on Tumblr!


End file.
